Happiness
by singstar101
Summary: Phoenix/Apollo oneshot! Just a sweet little thing I thought of the other day. Reviews wanted! Scrap that, reviews needed. Rated T for cautious reasons.


A/N- This is a quick little one-shot about one of my favourite pairings, Apollo/Phoenix! Please review!

This contains Nick's and Apollo's POV. It's alot, I know, but it's worth it.

I do not own Phoenix Wright. But I will one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

Apollo and Trucy walked into the talent agency, laughing at a shared joke. Phoenix smiled. He loved the way Apollo's cheeks would turn red when he was happy, and how his hair showed his emotions. He loved how determined the young defense attorney was, and how flustered he often got. If you asked Phoenix Wright, "How would you describe Apollo Justice?", he could go on for hours.

Phoenix was gay, he'd realized after his split with Dahlia. He'd realized that his moping after Miles was not due to missing him and admiration, but more _infatuation. _He'd often dreamt of Miles' sweet lips, to be able to hold him as his own. And when that dream came true after the de Killer case, he was as happy as a man could be.

They kept it quiet for a while, but came out soon. Nobody was surprised; him and Miles were a match made in heaven. But it was not to last.

After he lost his badge, Phoenix became closed off from the world. His break-up with Miles was, in a way, to be expected; but it was not one-sided. Miles told him he didn't find Phoenix worthy now he had lost his badge. This being out of anger he did not know, but Phoenix was deeply hurt. He decided that he wouldn't love again, not for a while. Not until he got back on his feet.

So when Phoenix met Apollo, he was shocked to find the butterflies returning again. The butterflies he hadn't felt in seven years, when he was in love with Miles. He'd learnt to accept them, but controlling his emotions was so difficult. He'd often considered telling Apollo how he felt (Apollo was openly gay, and had had relationships including the Gavin brothers, obviously separately, and Detective Daryan), but decided against it. After all, who would love him? The lowly hobo who played poker for a living.

**Apollo's POV**

He glanced at Phoenix sitting on the chair. He looked dreamy; well, he always did. Apollo didn't know how he'd become so infatuated with Phoenix, but, well, he had. That stubble on his chin, that cute little cap. He'd been told about the spikes under there. He just wanted to run his hands through them.

Trucy disappeared off to her room to grab some stuff for her magic show, so Apollo sat down next to Phoenix and took some papers out of his suitcase. He frowned as he looked through them. This case was difficult. He would need to revise a lot to remember the details. _Right, so... male, hit and run, found a car wing mirror on the ground nearby..._

Apollo heard Phoenix take a long drag from the grape juice bottle he was holding. It was so hard to concentrate when he had his crush sat next to him!

Apollo loved Phoenix dearly. He knew his feelings wouldn't be returned, but he dreamt of one day having Phoenix to love and care for. It was one of the first times he'd properly been in love; he'd never felt this strongly for any of his previous boyfriends. He didn't know if it was a bad thing, but he couldn't do anything about it.

He risked a glance at Phoenix, who seemed to be contemplating something; either that or he was daydreaming about something he didn't like. An either sad or focused expression was on his face. Slight frown, mouth shut. He didn't know what was wrong, but Apollo wished he could help.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Trucy bounced into the room, all smiles and sunshine. "Wish me luck, Polly!"

Apollo grinned. "Have fun Trucy, and be careful on the way home."

She rolled her eyes. "I will." She turned her attention to Phoenix. "Bye Daddy! Love you!"

"Hm?" Phoenix awoke out of his dreamlike state and smiled wearily. "Oh, yeah... love you too, Truce. Be careful..." He then got up and walked into his room. Trucy frowned slightly, but shrugged and walked out the door. "See you later!"

"Bye..." Apollo muttered. He returned to his papers. However, he couldn't concentrate, not when he knew Phoenix was upset. Feeling rather brave, he got up and walked upstairs to the flat above the agency. He took a few breaths, and then knocked on Phoenix's door.

**Everyones POV**

Phoenix walked upstairs to his room, feeling extremely depressed. Thinking about Apollo and Miles had him thinking about his lawyer days, when he had contact with all of his old friends. He missed them so much. He sat down on his bed, facing away from the door, and silently began to cry.

He jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on the door. "Mr Wright? May I come in?" He breathed a sigh of relief, and he felt the butterflies return to his stomach. Quickly wiping his eyes, he called, "Come on in Apollo."

Apollo walked in and studied Phoenix silently. He realized quickly that he had been crying; the red eyes and damp face both suggested it. He contemplated what he should do: either comfort Phoenix, or pretend nothing happened.

He went for the former, thinking to himself. _This might be the only chance I get to tell him how I feel. _He sat down next to Phoenix, and put a comforting arm around him. Nick felt the butterflies getting stronger. He turned his head to Apollo. "Apollo, what are you-"

In a strong moment of bravery, Apollo crashed his lips to Phoenix's. _What do I have to lose? _

Phoenix sat there in stunned silence, but then kissed him back. He pulled away slightly, and looked into Apollo's eyes. He could see all he wanted; the mutual love.

Later that night, after some talking, they both fell asleep in Nick's room. So when Trucy walked in that night, to see Apollo and Phoenix holding hands and her dad with a massive smile on his face in his sleep, she didn't mind. Because both Polly and her Daddy were happy, and that was all she wanted.

* * *

><p>AN- Reviews are love. And I'll give you a cookie.


End file.
